It Doesnt Count
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's emotions get the best of him and his object of affection is there? Read and find out! Summary sucks... Lemon, one shot, yaoi! dont like, dont read :


Well, this is my first lemon...so yeah... i hope its good... i know it has a bit of OOCness but... i hope u guys like it anyways! :D

**Warning! **some major yaoi stuffs :P renji/ichigo almost rape.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own bleach

* * *

It Doesn't Count

"Kiss me" I growled, moving closer, pushing Renji against the wall, my hands planted above his shoulders.

"Dude, you know I'm not like that," Renji pled defensively, holding his hands in front of him, as if trying to prove his innocence.

"Well then, it won't mean anything if I do this," I smirked, pinning him to the wall and lowering my lips to his, placing a light kiss on the soft skin, "See? It doesn't mean anything," I said going back for more, this time deeper and more passionate.

Apparently my emotions had gotten a little out of hand, and my underlying feeling had gotten the best of me. Now, I was on the verge of rape on my best friend. I've had feelings for him since we met, but I have never made them clear. I guess it's true what they say, bottling up your emotions will lead to an explosion. 'Well, here it is,' I thought to myself, plunging my tongue deeper into the red heads mouth.

He squirmed underneath me, our chests pressed tightly together, with only his hands caught between us. My hands were now securing his waist. Pulling away, I rested my head on the wall next to his ear, "No harm done," I panted.

He remained quiet and frozen, panting just as hard as I was. His hands freed themselves and took hold of my waist, grinding his hips against mine causing my breath to hitch and my cock to harden as he let out a moan, throwing his head back against the wall as we began to move together.

I pulled away and was rewarded with a small whine for removing the beautiful friction between us. I smirked at the panting, hard figure before me. "Not like that, huh?" I chided moving my hand down to caress his hard member through his jeans.

"It-ngh-doesn't c-count!" He let out a series of moans as he stammered out his justification. Smiling, I removed my hand from his cock and started to remove my clothes, and he did the same.

I pulled him over to the bed and pushed him onto his back, and he pushed himself up on his elbows as he made eye contact with me as I was leaning my head down to his cock. Shock and fear ran across his features, and I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "It doesn't count remember?" my lips ghosting across the tip of his cock and he shivered.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his member and with exaggerated slowness, and proceeded to engulfed his cock with in mouth, not once breaking eye contact with the red head. His hips bucked up and he pushed the cock deeper into my mouth so I relaxed my throat and began to move, bobbing my head up and down, sucking and licking as I went. The sounds he made were delicious, only fueling my actions. We got into a rhythm and his hands moved into my hair, pushing me down.

"I-Ichigo! I'm gonna c-cum!" Renji blurted out after a moment of delicious head. I increase my pace, the sounds coming from him pushing me on. "Fuck Ichigo," Renji whispers as he came in my mouth with a scream. I try to swallow all of his juices as he rode out his orgasm. When he finished I took some of his cum that had leaked out of my mouth with my fingers, rubbing them together. I eyed the panting figure before me, "On your hands and knees," I commanded. I got off the bed and went to my dresser and grabbed my bottle of lube. The red head looked up as I popped the cap on the bottle, and worry lines crossed his forehead. I smiled down at him, squeezing some of the liquid out onto my fingers and sat on my knees behind him.

Just looking at his tight entrance made my cock twitch. I resisted the urge to stroke my aching member, instead inserting a slicked digit into the man before me. He tensed up, "Relax, it will be a lot worse if you're this tense," I told him, "I'm trying…" he breathed out. Once he was familiar with the finger inside him, I added another and began scissoring his entrance open. I grinned down at the man below me, rocking his hips against my hand. I removed my fingers earning a discontented groan from Renji. I swiftly put more lube on my hand and coated my cock and steadied myself behind him. Slowly I pushed into the tattooed man, loving the groans he was giving out.

Once I was fully sheathed inside of him, I pulled almost all the way out before I pushed in again in an agonizingly slow pace. I grinned as he tried to push back into me, "bastard," he whispered. I took that as I sign to increase my tempo. I pulled out and slammed back into him, winning a luscious moan as he tried to match my rhythm. As I moved inside him, I struck that magical spot deep within him and he let out a scream, "Fuck Ichigo! W-wha-uhhh-ttt was th-ahhHhAaahh-t!" he spat out between moans. "That would be your prostate," I breathed out, slamming back into that same spot, earning another series of cries and moans. I grinned, going back again and again at that same spot until Renji screamed out, coming. As he came, he tightened around me, and with one last thrust I came inside him. He held himself up as I rode out my orgasm and he collapsed under me.

I pulled out slowly, and lay next to his panting figure, both of us sweat covered. "Have fun?" I asked breathlessly. "It doesn't count asshole," he said grinning at me, trying to find the breath he had lost. He then moved closer to rest his head on my chest. I looked down, eying the red head skeptically, his breathing evening out, 'He's falling asleep,' I thought, 'It doesn't count my ass,' I grinned. Renji looked up and caught me grinning at him, understanding washed over his face at my silent assumption, "Shut the hell up, Strawberry. You just fucked my brains out, cut me some slack. My ass is gonna be killing me tomorrow. I'm not used to being on the bottom," he said irritably.

I chuckled, "You're going to be limping alllll day tomorrow, Abarai," I grinned wickedly, flipping him onto his back, hovering over him. His eyes widened, and then narrowed, "I don't think I'm going to be the only one limping, Kurosaki," fighting me for the top. 'Yeah, sure, it doesn't count, whatever you say…' I thought to myself eagerly as Renji's once again hardened member pressed against my stomach.

* * *

Hope it wasnt tooo bad...

Comments and reviews are loved!


End file.
